


Operation #BB04

by eccentricmint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricmint/pseuds/eccentricmint
Summary: Gusto lang naman nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na sundan na ang bunso nila. Pero paano ba? Kung ang mga anak nila ay cockblocker pala?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Operation #BB04

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hindi ko alam kung paano ko ito natapos given na wala na talaga ako sa wisyo these past few months dahil na rin sa naging problema sa trabaho and personal life. Hahaha! Pero yeah, here I am, and I am glad that I was able to finish this. Di ako expert writer kaya naman kung may makikitang mali, please understand :)
> 
> Maraming-maraming salamat sa mga mods sa pagbubukas ng fest na ito. Salamat din sa pag-entertain sa mga tanong naming lahat. I really appreciate your efforts! :) 
> 
> To the prompter, hindi ko sure kung nasukbit ko yung nais mo, pero sana po kahit paano eh, magustuhan mo ito. :) 
> 
> Sa inyo na magtitiyagang magbasa, maraming-maraming salamat sa oras na inilaan niyo. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Seven years nang kasal sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. From being high school lovers to husbands, marami na silang pinagdaanan na talaga namang sumubok at nagpatibay sa relasyon nila. They are strong together pero, mas lalo pang tumibay ang pagsasama nila nang dumating ang unang anghel nila makalipas ang ilan buwan matapos ang kasal nila. 

Speed lang talaga si Chanyeol, mga mam, ser. Katwiran niya [nila, actually], mahigit 6 taon na silang magkasintahan, sapat na yon para sa 'alone' time nila. Kaya naman ng kinasal sila one year after graduating in college eh, sinimulan na nilang dagdagan ang munting pamilya nila. So, tadaaaa~ here comes Chanhyun Park, ang gwapo at bibong panganay nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Si Chanhyun, in terms of looks ay 50% Byun, 50% Park.

Sabi nila kung sino daw ang kamukha ng anak eh, yun daw ang pinaka-nasarapan nung ginawa ito. Oh, alam niyo na kay Chanhyun ha!

Syempre bilang mabilis talaga kumota to si Chanyeol, dalawang taon lang after Chanhyun, winelcome ng pamilya si Byul Park. Si Byul ang kaisa-isang prinsesa ng pamilya. Kuhang kuha ang ganda ng Papa niya kaya naman si Chanyeol, ayun whipped!

[alam niyo na rin kung sinong nag-enjoy much sa paggawa diyan kay Byul.]

Anyways.

Ang bunso, si Yuan Park, ay hindi RAW planado [pero di natin sure kay Chanyeol ha]. Si Yuan ay bunga ng isang araw na binalot ng matinding selos si Chanyeol. Paano ba naman kasi, itong dating katrabaho ni Baekhyun na patay na patay sa kanya eh, biglang niyakap ang asawa niya nang makasalubong nila ito sa mall as greetings lang daw. Neknek niya.

SA HARAP NIYA TALAGA???!!!

Syempre, di rin masaya si B sa ginawa ng dating katrabaho. Nagulat lang din siya nang bigla siya nitong yakapin at sa bilis ng mga pangyayari ay hindi na siya nakaiwas. Agad naman siyang kumawala dito at very politely niya pang sinabihan na _may asawa_ na siyang tao kaya hindi niya dapat ito basta-basta niyayakap. Ipinakilala pa nga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa kanya eh. Tinignan lang siya ng katrabaho ni Baekhyun and smugly introduced himself.

Di man lang nag-sorry ang hayop.

Di naman pinansin ni Chanyeol ang pagpapakilala ng mokong na yon at tinignan niya lang ito. Yung tingin na nagtitimpi ng galit. Gusto niya talaga tong sapakin pero nararamdaman niya ang mahinang pisil ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya na. Gets niya ang mensahe nito.

_“Wag mo na patulan.”_

Nagpaalam na lang agad si Baekhyun at hinila ang asawa palayo para umuwi. Mahirap na kapag di niya ito nailayo, baka kung ano pa ang magawa nito sa mokong na yun.

Later that night, Chanyeol poured out his anger and jealousy by making love to Baekhyun ALL NIGHT LONG. Yes, buong magdamag [ _sherep_ ]. Halos di na nga matandaan ni Baekhyun paano niya nasurvive yon mga mamsh, kasi Chanyeol literally showered him with kisses and cum all over his body. Binayo talaga siyang mabuti ni Chanyeol that night kaya hindi na nakakapagtaka kung mabuntis na naman siya.

[Sarap niya magselos pota.]

Ang resulta ng selos? Ayun nga, Yuan Park, born two years after his ate Byul. Kitang-kita talaga kung sino ang selos na selos nung ginawa si Yuan kase mga mars, ang mata, ilong, tenga, and everything, Chanyeol na Chanyeol talaga. Biniro pa nga siya ni Baekhyun na parang wala siyang ambag sa paggawa kay Yuan, maliban sa pagstay niya sa matres ni B for 9 months. But of course, we know better. 

Kahit magkakaiba ng pinagmanahan ng mga anak, syempre Baekhyun and Chanyeol love their children equally with all their hearts. As in, di ma-imagine ng dalawa kung wala sila sa buhay nila. Taking care of them is really tiring and challenging dahil sa dami ng dapat asikasuhin para masigurong lumaking malusog at tama ang mga anak nila, pero masaya naman sila sa pagpapalaki sa kanila. As a matter of fact, gusto na nga nila ng panibagong bunso. 

But, speaking of challenges…May isa pang challenging sa pagpapalaki ng mga anak. 

Alam niyo kung ano?

Sex. 

Simula nang unti-unting naglakihan ang mga anak nila, nahihirapan na rin silang humanap ng tyempo para mag[ ~~sex]~~ lambingan.

Kailangan nilang maging maingat at all times kasi di pwedeng mahuli ng mga bagets! Eh kung buti sana nga nakakascore kapag maingat kaso, waley!

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung anong gagawin sa mga anak niyang, if he may say ano, mga CB. [And no, it’s not ChanBaekist,] CB as in…CockBlocker. And you know who’s the biggest CB among the three? Edi syempre kung kamukha niyang si Yuan. Alam na alam nito kung kelan siya iiyak at maghahanap ng atensyon sa mga magulang niya. Grabe, di na mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses siyang naging dahilan ng blue balls niya.

Naisip niya nga eh, ilagay niya kaya sa kahon si Yuan tapos ilagay niya sa labas ng gate nila, with a sign: 

"Kid for sale"

Issue: Mabait naman, cock blocker nga lang.

Please inquire inside.

O di kaya ipaampon niya kung kanino for 1 day…o 1 week kaya para sulit? Hehe.

Pero syempre di naman siya gago. Lalo na for sure, wala na rin siyang asawa after niya gawin yon even as a joke. 

*Sigh* ano nga kayang pwede nilang gawin?

***

It was a beautiful Saturday. Walang pasok ang lahat kaya naman nagplano ang pamilya na mag bonding sa bahay lang. Nung nakaraan kasi nagkaroon ng iba’t ibang business trip itong si Chanyeol at ilang linggo niya ring hindi nakita ang pamilya niya kaya he said that he wants to spend his off sa bahay muna. Syempre, gustong gusto naman yon ni Baekhyun. Mas masaya siya kapag nasa bahay lang sila nagbobonding.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol prepared snacks and meals na paborito ng mga bata. Namili rin si Chanyeol ng mga movies na papanoorin nila kung trip ng mga bagets na manood na. Simple lang pero alam nilang mag-eenjoy sila.

Kasalukuyang nanonood ng Boss Baby ang mga bata habang nakadapa sa puzzle mats, samantalang ang mag-asawa naman ay nasa sofa at nakikinood din. Paminsan ay tinatapunan ng tingin ang mga bagets kung nanonood pa ba or what. Nakaakbay lang si Chanyeol sa asawa habang nakasandal naman sa malapad na dibdib ni Chanyeol itong si Baekhyun at nanonood habang kumakain ng nachos.

[ ~~Hay, nakakainggit naman yung may asawa kang malapad ang dibdib na masasandalan. :(((((]~~

“B…” mahinang tawag ni Chanyeol sa asawa.

“Hmm?” hindi inialis ni Baekhyun ang mata sa pinanonood at pero pinihit niya nang kaunti ang ulo towards Chanyeol as if to say na makikinig siya sa sasabihin nito.

“Hon…gusto mo ba ulit ng…baby?” medyo nag-aalangan si Chanyeol sa tanong niya. Napaisip siya kung tama ba yung tyempo niya sa pagtatanong. Napaayos bigla ng upo si Baekhyun at humarap sa asawa. Nagulat siya sa tanong nito. Inilapag muna ni Baekhyun ang bowl ng nachos niya tsaka sumagot.

“Bakit mo naman naitanong? Do you want another one?” pasimple niyang tinignan ang mga anak. Sinilip kung busy pa rin sa panonood. Ayaw niyang marinig ng mga ito ang usapan nila at baka kasi kung saan mapunta [knowing his pilyo na husband].

Umayos na rin ng upo si Chanyeol paharap sa kanya. Medyo napayuko siya, parang nahihiyang ewan at hinawakan ang mga kamay ng asawa tsaka nilaro-laro.

[Iba sana gusto niya laruin kaso may kids e, so kamay na lang muna niya….charot lang]

“Ehh…oo, diba sabi ko sa’yo gusto ko ng anim na anak. Pumayag ka non! Sabi mo, okay lang.” parang bata na namang sabi nito. ‘To si Chanyeol, kala mo yung hinihingi kay Baekhyun, kendi lang na madaling bilhin eh no. Natawa lang naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng asawa. Totoo naman yon. Pumayag siya nung tinanong siya noon ni Chanyeol pero di niya lang akalain na sobrang seryoso pala ito dun sa anim na anak talaga. [Jusmeeee kaya ba ng matres niya yon???]

Napasandal si Baekhyun sa sofa at napabuntong hininga. His husband still not letting go of his hands.

“Well, to be honest, nakaka-miss din na may maliit sa bahay. Ang bilis lumaki ng mga anak natin. Tignan mo ito si Yuan, medyo matatas na magsalita.” Baekhyun looked at his kids lovingly. “Pero, isn’t it too soon na sundan siya? Alam mo naman originally, di natin balak sundan agad si Byul noon, but you were thinking with your dick that time, so…”

“Hey…!” kunwari na-offend si Chanyeol kaya natawa si B. 

“As I was saying, hindi ba maaga? Not that I don’t really like the idea ha. I mean kung gusto mo talaga, okay sige hindi ko naman ipagkakait sa’yo yun. Pero ayun nga, do you think we can manage?”

“Naging concern mo din yan kay Yuan noon, pero kita mo naman oh, we’re doing fine.” Alam naman ni Chanyeol na assurance lang din ang gusto ni Baekhyun. Masarap lang gumawa ng bata [they can vouch to that] pero mahirap magpalaki ng isa.

“Hmmm sabagay…” sa totoo lang, namimiss na rin naman ni Baekhyun ang feeling na mayroong nabubuong buhay sa kanya. Wala naman siyang maisusumbat sa asawa pagdating sa pag-aalaga sa kanya nung buong panahon na buntis siya. Napaka-doting nito sa kanya, hanggat kaya niya at pwede, ibinibigay talaga nito ang hiling niya. Over the top talaga ito mag-alaga.

So yeah, maybe the idea of having another baby is not that bad after all.

“So…ano, payag ka na sa operation BB#04?” nakangising tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang pinagmamasdan ang reaksyon nito. Loko talaga to.

“BB#04 pinagsasabi mo diyan. Ano akala mo gagawa ka lang ng product or something ah.” pabirong pinalo ni Baekhyun ang asawa.

“Bakit, totoo naman yon ah. Original products natin sila. Yung code tayo lang nakakaalam nun.”

“Baliw ka talaga. Bakit ba kita pinakasalan? Apakahilig mo mag code code ng kung ano-ano.”

"Eh buti na yon. Paano kung marinig tayo ng mga bata? Imaginin mo marinig nila ako na….” Chanyeol placed his lips near Baekhyun’s ear and whispered softly “Baby, gusto ko ipasok tong tite ko sa masikip at masarap mong pwet…”

Biglang parang sinilaban naman si Baekhyun at naitulak niya si Chanyeol tsaka pinalo ang braso. Muntik na rin siyang mapamura nang malakas pero napigil lang nang maalala ang mga bata. Loko-loko talaga. Impit na nagsalita si Baekhyun at pinagalitan ang asawa.

“Tangina mo talaga Park Chanyeol. Sinasabi ko sa’yo marinig-rinig ka lang ng mga bata, dudurugin ko talaga yang JJ mo.” Namumula pa rin si Baekhyun, sa galit o sa hiya, not sure. JJ stands for Jumbo Junior by the way, referring to Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol coined it para nga daw safe if ever marinig ng mga bagets.

Natakot man sa banta ng asawa [alam niya kasi na totohanin ni B yon pag talagang nagkamali siya], natawa na lang din nang malakas si Chanyeol kaya napalingon ang mga bata sa kanila.

“Why po daddy?” Byul looked at her parents with curious eyes. Iniisip niya nag-eenjoy ang parents nila na hindi sila kasali.

Pinanlakihan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng mata na parang sinasabing _‘Ayusin mo sasabihin sa anak mo dahil malilintikan ka sa akin kapag di ako natuwa.’_

“Wala po baby doll, Papa and I are just teasing each other.” Chanyeol urged his princess na bumalik sa panonood, which she did naman pero maya-maya ay si Yuan naman ang lumapit nagpabuhat papunta sa lap ng Papa niya at doon na naupo para mananood. Di naman napigilan ni Chanyeol na umikot ang mga mata niya sa naging action ng bunso.

_Ayan na naman siya sa pambabakod niya._ Pero syempre Chanyeol being Chanyeol, di naman siya susuko hanggat di niya nakukuha ang gusto. Gusto niya ang asawa niya at hindi siya papayag na ma-cock block ng clingy niyang bunso kaya gagawa siya ng paraan para maka-score kahit pa nakapulupot na naman ang anak nila.

_Maya ka saken._

***

Alas-diyes na ng gabi at tahimik na ang tahanan ng pamilyang Park. Tulog na ang mga bata. Parang nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun dahil maaga niya silang napatulog. Nakakapagod kasi mga inday, kaya naman masaya na siya kapag tulog na ang mga bagets sa gabi dahil sa wakas, makakapagpahinga at makakapag- ‘me time’ na siya.

Or so he thought…

Pagkalabas na pagkalabas niya sa bathroom after niya magshower ay agad may humablot sa kanya at pinugpog siya ng halik. Saglit siyang nagulat at muntik pang ma-out balance pero may pumulupot na braso sa bewang niya at hinapit siya papalapit sa dibdib nito.

“Hon, ano ba yan!” mahinang saway ni Baekhyun sa asawa pero nakasukbit na din ang mga braso niya sa leeg ng asawa at di napigilang mapatawa sa pilyong asawa.

“Why? Diba pumayag ka na gawin natin si BB#04?” nagpuppy eyes si Chanyeol sa asawa. Baka kasi mamaya umatras pa to, eh mukhang game na rin oh.

“Oo nga. Pero agad talaga?”

“Eh kelan mo pa gusto? We should take advantage of every chance that we get. Alam mo naman yang mga anak natin, ewan ko ba, may galit ata sa amin ni JJ. Ayaw man lang kami maka-score” Chanyeol was showering Baekhyun soft kisses on his temple going down to his cheeks habang igina-guide ito papunta sa kama nila at tsaka inihiga.

“Siraulo ka talaga no?” pabirong sinabunutan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa bandang batok.

“Uy, kinky siya. Gusto ko yan.” Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyn pero agad na siyang sinunggaban ng halik ng asawa at dali-daling tinanggal ang pagkakatali ng bathrobe na siyang tanging suot niya.

Gumanti sa maiinit na halik ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Syempre di siya papatalo dito mga mars. Gusto niya ng another kamukha kaya dapat galingan niya rin sa performance na ito. Sa totoo lang sabik na sabik na rin siya sa yummeh bodehh ng asawa niyang madalas busy sa negosyo nila. Kelangang masulit na rin niya ito habang pwede pa. Tho, di niya aaminin yang mga naiisip niya na yan sa asawa niya dahil for sure, ang BB niya ang kawawa. [BB, as in Baeky Buns. And of course, sino pa bang may imbento niyan, edi yung masarap niyang asawa.]

Anyways, while kissing his husband torridly, pinaglakbay ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa super soft na katawan ng asawa. Sinimulan niya sa makurbang bewang nito pataas sa mala-rosas niyang dibdib. Nilamas niya ang mga ito na akala mo lumalamas lang ng tinapay. Di pa nga daw nakuntento at pinisil-pisil pa ang mga utong nito na in full attention na dahil sa sensation na ipinadarama ng asawa.

Chanyeol then kissed his sensitive neck going down to chest. Matapos lamugin ni Chanyeol ang suso niya ng mga kamay nito, ang bibig naman niya ang sumunod. Chanyeol simultaneously sucked and licked his left breast that made him moan loudly. Mabilis niyang tinakpan ang bibig gamit ang kanang kamay sa takot na baka marinig ng anak nila at magising ang mga ito.

Hindi namang mapigilang mapangisi ni Chanyeol sa naging reaction ng asawa. He’s so proud that he was able to makes his husband like this. He’s a mess. A beautiful mess.

Chanyeol then, placed his both hands sa napakalambot na puwet ng asawa while still sucking alternately on his breast. Hinimas himas ni Chanyeol ang mga ito bago iniangat nang kaunti to grind their crotches. Napaungol naman si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ng asawa lalo na nang maramdaman kung gaano katigas ang hinaharap nito.

He can’t wait to feel it inside him ugh. He wants to feel it ASAP!

“Yeol, baby I-…” Baekhyun was panting because of too much sensation. Di pa sila nakakaabot sa main course pero sobra sobra na yung nararamdaman niyang libog sa katawan. Malapit na siyang labasan. Kaunti na lang.

“Baby, make me cum, hmm?” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang pisngi ng asawa at hinalikan. Chanyeol kissed him back and held his cock and rubbed it fast making Baekhyun cum in between them.

Sobrang nanginginig si Baekhyun sa sarap. Ganto kagaling ang asawa niya. Foreplay pa lang panalo na. [Pag sinuswerte ka nga naman no?]

Chanyeol positioned himself properly in between his husband’s luscious thighs, ready to feel his beloved. He saw that his pretty hole is leaking so much and damn hindi na siya makapaghintay na mapasok ito. He leaned down and gave his husband’s smooth and wet hole a little lick that made Baekhyun screamed a bit.

“Shhhhh hon, gusto mo ba magising ang kids.” Rinig sa boses ni Chanyeol ang pang-aasar pero gustuhin mang magalit ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya magawa. He’s so horny right now and gusto niya na lang pasukin siya ng asawa. So instead of lashing out, he just begged. Alam na alam ni Baekhyun na gusto ni Chanyeol kapag nagmamakaawa siya para sa tite nito.

“Dy, please! Please! No more teasing, please fuck me now.” Gusto na talagang umiyak ni Baekhyun. Kapag wala pang ginawa itong asawa niya ay di na niya alam ang magagawa niya. Agad namang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri sa masikip at mainit na butas ng asawa pagkarinig sa pagmamakaawa ng asawa. Gusto niya na rin kantutin ang asawa, pero he knows that he needs to loosen him up first.

“Ito ba gusto mo ha hon? Gusto mong tinitira ka na agad?” Pabilis nang pabilis ang galaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol. Maigi niyang binubuka ang asawa dahil alam niyang di biro ang laki ng alaga niya. Kahit ba nakailang anak na sila eh, para pa ring birhen ang asawa. Ang sikip. Ang sarap.

Nang maramdaman na nag loosen up na ang mamasa-masang butas ni Baekhyun ay ipinuwesto niya na ang alaga niya dito. He gently rubbed his cock against his husband’s hole first to tease him for the last time. Pinalo naman ni Baekhyun ang hita niya as a protest. [Tsaka message na rin yon na ishoot mo na nga kase!]

Ipinapasok na ni Chanyeol si JJ nang bigla silang makarinig ng mahinang katok.

HUH???!!!!

Hindi na sana papansinin ni Chanyeol ang narinig, thinking na BAKA nga imahinasyon niya lang yon pero lumakas ito at sunod-sunod na. Kahit na tigas na tigas pa ang tite ni Baekhyun at nanginginig-nginig pa ang mga binti nito eh, napabangon siya at sabay na hinablot ang robe niya. Anak nila yon eh, kahit gaano pa siya kalibog, di niya kayang ipagwalang bahala yon!

Si Chanyeol naman, parang gustong manapak sa inis dahil sa nabiting romansahan. Ipapasok na lang eh. Tangina talaga. He looked at his poor JJ na galit na galit. Mukhang kailangan na naman siya sarilinin ang galit na ito.

Tumayo na rin siya at kinuha rin ang robe niya. Wala munang usap-usap, uunahin muna nila ang kumakatok sa pinto. Sino na naman kaya sa mga anak niyang CB ito? Napabuntong hininga na lang siya, trying to calm down himself [and his raging boner, tbh]. Sinundan niya ang asawa para pagbuksan ang anak at malaman ang kailangan nito.

Si Baekhyun na ang nagbukas ng pintuan at nakita nito ang prinsesa nila na yakap yakap ang teddy bear niya, bakas ang pagkabalisa sa mukha nito. Must be another nightmare he thought. Lumuhod siya para maging ka-level ang anak at masuyong niyakap ang anak.

“Yes, baby doll? What’s wrong hmm?”

“Papa…” mahinang sabi ng anak na parang maiiyak pa “I think something is wrong with Kuya Hyunnie…” nagkatinginan ang mag-asawa sa sinabi ng anak. Agad na binuhat ni Chanyeol si Byul papunta sa kwarto ng mga bata. Nagmamadali namang naglakad si Baekhyun sa unahan nila.

“What do you mean baby?” mahinahon pa ring tanong ni Chanyeol sa anak. Nakapasok na sila sa kwarto at Baekhyun was right beside Chanhyun, checking on their son.

“He was crying like a puppy kase daddy eh. Like, hindi naman po malakas pero he looks hurt?” Nakatingin na sila mag-ama kay Baekhyun na buhat na ang pawis na pawis na si Chanhyun. Nakayakap na rin ito sa papa niya and true enough, he was whimpering.

“Nilalagnat si Hyunnie, Dy.” Nag-aalalang sabi ni Baekhyun. Binuhat ni Baekhyun si Chanhyun papunta sa kwarto nila at agad nitong kinuha ang cellphone para tawagan si Kyungsoo, ang matalik niyang kaibigan na isang pediatrician. Si Chanyeol naman ay inasikaso si Byul at inihiga muli sa kama nito while assuring her na okay lang ang kuya niya kaya pwede na siyang matulog ulit. He also praised her for a job well done dahil sa ginawa niyang pagtawag sa kanila. He also checked on Yuan at nang makita na okay naman ito ay lumabas siya para sundan ang asawa sa kwarto nila. 

Isa siguro sa mga natutunan nila bilang mga magulang ng tatlong active na bata ay yung huwag agad magpanic at maging rational sa lahat ng oras. Kailangan nilang maging kalmado at the same time alerto sa tuwing may nangyayari sa mga bata. Walang maitutulong ang pagpapanic.

Nakita ni Chanyeol na nakaupo ang asawa sa kama habang si Chanhyun naman ay nakahiga na, looking a little bit better than earlier. Napalitan ng damit ito ni Baekhyun at nalagyan ng koolfever.

“Sabi ni Kyungsoo, they will go here to check on Hyunnie.” Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun habang hinahaplos-haplos ang kamay ng anak. Kasalanan ata niya kung bakit nilagnat si Chanhyun. Pinayagan kasi niya itong maglaro sa ulan sa garden nila kanina kasama ang daddy niya.

“I’m sorry baby….” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa anak at masuyong hinalikan ang noo nito. Tinabihan naman siya ni Chanyeol at niyakap ang mag-ama niya.

“Hey, it’s not your fault Hon. He will be fine, okay? He’s our little tiger after all.” Alam ni Baekhyun na nag-aalala rin ang asawa niya and that he’s just trying lighten up the mood. Thankful siya na lagi itong naka-alalay sa kanya sa tuwing may nangyayari sa mga anak nila. Paano ba namang hindi niya pagbibigyan ito sa hiling ng isa pang anak.

Dumating ang mag-asawang Kim, 30 minuto makaraang tumawag si Baekhyun. Agad na chineck ni Kyungsoo si Chanhyun at pagkatapos ay inihanda ang gamot na ibinilin niyang ipainom ng mag-asawa. Kinausap niya ang dalawa sa mga dapat gawin at ipakain kay Chanhyun once na magising ito. Nagpasalamat naman sina Baekhyun at humingi pa ng pasensya sa pang-aabala sa kanila.

“Ano ba Baekhyun, parang tanga to. Others ka ba? Sinabi ko naman na kapag may problema sa mga inaanak ko, tawagan mo ako agad.” Pabirong kinurot ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na ginantihan lang niya ng isa pang yakap.

“Eh Soo, nahihiya pa rin ako. Natutulog na kayo eh tapos heto napapunta kayo tuloy ng wala sa oras.”

“Nako Baek, sure ka bang natutulog na kami?” pilyong sagot ni Jongin. “May pinapasok kaya ako nung tumawag ka…” agad pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang asawa sa sinabi nito.

“Hoy, Jongin!” namumulang saway ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Loko talaga tong asawa niya.

Sinakyan naman ni Chanyeol ang pang-aasar ni Jongin sa asawa nito. “Baek, I think ginagawa rin nila yung naudlot nating ginagawa kanina.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows kaya natawa na lang din si Baekhyun.

“Hoy! Malandi! Anong ginagawa niyo kanina ha?” inasar na din ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na naumula na sa hiya.

“Malandi agad? Hoy asawa ko naman na yan! Tsaka patulog na kami talaga kami niyan ni Jongin kanina. Naisipan ko lang utusan siya na magpalit ng punda kaya nung tumawag ka kaya totoo namang may pinapasok yan. Yung unan sa punda!”

Nagtawanan sila sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Lakas talaga mag-asaran. No wonder, magkakaibigan sila.

“Speaking…” syempre di papayag si Kyungsoo na siya lang mapagtripan dito. “Ano yang sinasabi ng asawa mo na ginagawa niyo kanina na naudlot ha?” This time si Baekhyun naman ang namula ang tenga nang maalala ang ginagawa nila kanina. Grabe lang kasi ambilis nag deflate ng alaga niya nung nakita na may sakit ang baby niya. Nawala na sa isip niya ang love making nila ng asawa kanina sa totoo lang.

“Ahm…o-of course patulog na rin.” palusot ni Baekhyun na halata naman dahil nagstutter siya

“Sinungaling! Wag kami Baek, iba lang!” di talaga ata siya titigilan ni Kyungsoo hanggat di siya umaamin. Yung mga asawa naman nila pinagtitinginan lang sila pero natatawa rin sa kulitan nila.

“O-oo nga!”

“Weh? Wala kang maloloko dito. Ano nga?” pamimilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo. Di talaga to uuwi hanggat di nakakabawi.

“Oo na! Bwisit ka! We’re about to make love pero ayan nga…” amin ni Baekhyun sabay pakawala ng malalim na buntong hininga. Kung para ba yun lungkot na may sakit ang anak nila o lungkot na hindi natuloy ang yugyugan, o both eh, siya lang nakakaalam. Pero ayun nga, jusme wala na rin namang silbi kung itanggi niya pa.

“Awww~ di bale, bawi na lang kapag magaling na si Hyunnie. Eh alam niyo naman di niyo naman ito ginusto.” Sabi na lang ni Kyungsoo. Di na niya inasar, mahirap na, magbiro ka na sa lasing wag lang sa nabitin. [Charot! Haha!]

“Di ko na nga alam gagawin sa mga batang yan, ang galing lagi ng timing. Kung kelan gigil na kami ni Baekhyun tsaka naman eeksena.” Singit ni Chanyeol. Ayan naalala na naman niya ang na-deprive na naman niyang JJ >:(

“Ganyan talaga minsan tol, yaan mo galingan mo na lang ulit ang timing. O pa’no una na kami ni Soo ha. Si Manang Gina lang nagbabantay sa mga bata doon sa bahay eh. Baka magising din yung mga yon. Itutuloy ko pa naman yung pagpasok ko…” pilyong tinignan ni Jongin ang mag-asawa sabay baling kay Kyungsoo (na nauna ng lumabas) at kumindat. “...ng hotdog kong unan sa masikip na punda.”

Sabay na minura ng mag-asawang Park si Jongin at tsaka sinaraduhan ng pinto. Maririnig naman ang tawa ng mag-asawa sa labas kaya pati sila nahawa na rin. Thankful sila sa mga kaibigan nila dahil kahit paano na gumaan rin ang pakiramdam nilang mag-asawa matapos kabahan kanina dahil sa anak.

Magkayakap silang bumalik sa kuwarto nila kung saan nandoon pa rin si Chanhyun at mapayapang natutulog. Kahit mukha na itong okay kumpara kanina, napagdesisyunan pa rin nila na sa kwarto muna nila ito para ma-monitor mabuti.

Nahiga na sila ulit at pinaggitnaan ang panganay nila. Baekhyun was caressing his son’s face lovingly while Chanyeol was giving his son light kisses on his head.

“Brave talaga nito kuya, di man lang tayo tinawag o ginising kahit masama na pakiramdam niya. Buti na lang nagising si Byul. I don’t know what to do kung lumala pa ito at wala tayong kamalay-malay” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Yeah, good thing talaga rin na gising pa tayo, if not, I doubt na maririnig natin agad din ang katok niya. I just hope na umiyak na lang sila talaga nang malakas sa susunod so we could hear them through the monitor.” Chanyeol was hugging them both na. Trying to keep them closer pero ingat pa rin na wag maipit si Chanhyun. Sandali silang nabalot ng katahimikan nang biglang magsalita ulit si Baekhyun.

“Sorry hon pala.”

“Hmm?” tinignan ni Chanyeol ang asawa at inabot ang kamay “For what?”

“Uhmm..kasi…nabitin ka na naman?” Baekhyun blushed a bit, at napansin ito ng asawa. _Cute_ he thought.

“Babe, di lang naman ako eh, ikaw rin. Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. Pero babawi kami ni JJ ha. Big time…kaya ihanda mo yang Baeky Buns mo.” Pilyong sabi ng apakagwapong asawa ni B.

Natawa lang ang inaantok ng si Baekhyun, he leaned down a bit and kissed his husband’s hand. “Okay…” sabi niya bago tuluyang ipinikit ang mga mata at nakatulog.

What a tiring ( ~~and unsatisfying~~ ) night.

***

Ilang araw ang lumipas at magaling at very energetic na ulit si Chanhyun. Sa sobrang okay na nga nilang mga bagets, di makahanap ng tyempo [NA NAMAN!] ang mag-asawa para maglambingan eh. Paano ayan na naman sila at nambabakod.

“Daddyyyyyyyy! I want to watch Badanamu!” sigaw ng medyo aligagang si Byul. Mukhang nakakain na naman to ng paborito niyang strawberry cupcake kaninang meryenda kaya ang hyper na naman.

“Bada… who?” Chanyeol was a bit confused. Di niya alam ang tinutukoy ng anak na palabas kaya naman asked for Baekhyun’s help na kasalukuyang abala sa dinner nila.

“Si Badanamu yon Dy nasa YouTube. Search mo lang. Yun yung may cute white puppy who sings with his friends.” Sagot lang ni Baekhyun na hindi sila tinapunan ng tingin dahil sa sobrang abala. Darating kasi ang parents ni Chanyeol for dinner tapos isasama nila ang mga bata pauwi sa kanila dahil namimiss na daw nila ang mga apo. Friday naman kaya okay lang dahil walang pasok kinabukasan si Chanyhyun at Byul.

Syempre OKAY na OKAY sa mag-asawa tong pagkakataon na ito lalong-lalo kay Chanyeol. Marami na siyang inihandang plano, the moment na nagsabi ang mommy niya na gusto nilang maka-bonding ang mga apo.

_Yes!!! This is it!_ He thought. Excited na talaga siya. Kaya kahit ano pang hingiin ng mga anak niya ngayon, ibibigay niya. Basta ba mamaya eh, masaya silang sasama sa lolo at lola nila.

Chanyeol searched for the channel and played the first video na nakita niya. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Byul nang marinig na ang pamilyar na kanta mula sa paborito niyang video. Nakinood na rin sina Chanhyun at Yuan na kanina ay busy na naglalaro.

Nang sumayaw na si Bada at ang kanyang penguin friends ay nagwala na ang prinsesa at bunso niya sa tuwa. Sumabay-sabay pa ang dalawa sa pagsayaw habang ang panganay niya ay tulad niya na tahimik na nanonood lang.

_‘Let’s get the pet wet, let’s get the pet wet now~~’_

_‘Let’s get the pet wet, let’s get the pet wet now~~’_

Natawa si Chanyeol sa lyrics ng kanta. Naisip niya, yeah, later his pet will get wet too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kung pwede nga lang ngayon na eh. Di bale, konting tiis pa JJ.

Chanyeol shook his head. Ugh he can’t believe na these innocent songs will give him weird thoughts. Tsk, puta kasi eh sobrang tagal niya ng di nakakascore sa asawa kaya sobrang horny na siya these days. Pinilit ni Chanyeol na kalmahin ang sarili at magfocus sa pinapanood ng mga bata na walang halong kalibugan sa isip. Hay, kailangan niya na talaga magrelease ng pent-up desires mamaya kung hindi baka matuluyan siyang mabaliw.

***

Dinner with Chanyeol’s parents went well. Masaya naman ang buong pamilya sa pagbisita nila lalo na ang mga bata na excited ng sumama sa kanilang lolo at lola. Gusto nila doon dahil may malawak silang backyard na mayroong swing at slide. Sadyang pinalagay ito ng mag-asawa para sa mga apo.

“Mamu, can we go now?” tanong ni excited na si Byul. Nakayakap na ito sa lola niya na yakap yakap din naman siya at nakangiti sa kanya.

“Baby doll, in a little while ha. Nagpapahinga pa sila Mamu at Papu. Diba, we just ate po? And besides, gabi na rin po so bukas pa kayo makakalaro sa backyard nila.” Mahinahong paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa excited niyang prinsesa. Nakinig naman at tumango bago bumalik sa mga kapatid at nakipaglaro.

“Ang laki na ni Byul. Napakagandang bata talaga.” Sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa mga apo with so much fondness. “Sa tuwing napupunta kami dito parang ang laki ng inilalaki nila.”

“Oo nga po Ma eh. Kakasabi ko lang kay Chanyeol nung nakaraan na ang bilis nila magsipaglakihan. Si Yuan po, pansin niyo po ba? Ang tatas na magsalita eh. Napakabibo rin po.” Di mapigilan ni Baekhyun na maipagmalaki ang mga anak niya sa biyenan. Proud na proud talaga siya sa mga ito.

“O eh, hindi pa ba ninyo balak sundan si Yuan?” walang paligoy-ligoy na tanong ng tatay naman ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

“Ay nako dad paano masusundan, eh yang mga apo niyo lagi na lang nakabakod kay Baekhyun. Lalo na yang si Yuan.” Sabat ni Chanyeol na sumimangot pa nga. [Bitter lang?]. Si Baekhyun naman natatawa sa side pero namumula rin sa hiya sa sagot ng asawa.

Natawa rin naman ang mag-asawa sa sagot ng anak. Nag-iisang anak kasi si Chanyeol kaya naman ng magkapamilya ito eh, sinabi talaga nila na gusto nila ng maraming apo. In fairness naman kay Chanyeol, the very masunurin na anak, ayan nga at di naman sila binigo.

“O heto na ang pagkakataon niyo. Samantalahin niyo na habang nasa amin itong mga bata. Kailangan after this ha, may good news na ha. Ay naku sigurado matutuwa rin sila balae sa balitang yon.” Ang mama ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay parang beshies na panay ang chikahan sa mga anak at apo nila. Kaya kapag may gantong ganap, report agad si Mama Park kay Mama Byun.

“Sana lang nga talaga Ma, walang bubugnutin diyan sa mga yan mamaya kapag nakauwi na sa inyo para matuloy na naming ang balak namin ni Baekhyun.” Pasimpleng kinurot ni Baekhyun ang asawa dahil sa walang preno nitong bibig. Loko talaga pati yan sinasabi pa.

***

“Babies behave kanila Mamu ha. Always listen to them and kapag sinabi nila na enough na ang play or watch, sunod agad ha?” Masinsinang kinausap ni Baekhyun ang mga anak bago nila inalalayan mag-asawa ang mga bata sa sasakyan ng kanilang grandparents. The kids agreed sa mga bilin ng papa nila at pagkatapos at pinaliguan nila ito ng halik as goodbye.

Nagbilin din ulit si Chanyeol at pagkatapos ay hinalikan ang mga anak. “Loves, narinig niyo mga sinabi ni Papa ha. You listen always to Mamu and Papu. If you’re good there, you can go back again for another sleepover. Okay?”

The kids answered a collective _yes_ bago kumaway-kaway sa mga magulang nila. Nagpaalam rin sina Chanyeol sa magulang niya at sinabihang mag-ingat. Kampante naman sila dahil nasa malapit na village lang naman nakatira ang parents niya.

Nang makalayo na ang sasakyan ng mga magulang niya ay niyaya na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila.

Heto na nga! It’s time for horizontal tango….and for his pet to get wet!

Chaaaaarrr! Hahaha. May mga hugasin pa pala.

_***_

Maagang nag-asikaso for bed ang mag-asawa. Bago pa mag-alas nuebe nakaakyat na sila sa kwarto at kasalukuyang naghahanda sa pagtulog.

…

Syempre char keme lang yung tulog. ASA! Lalo pa ngayon na wala ang mga hadlang sa kaligayahan ni JJ? Nah~ Walang matutulog ngayong gabi. Handang-handa na si Chanyeol na paligayahin ang butihin niyang asawa. Fired up na rin si JJ. Excited na siyang mayakap ng matambok na Baeky Buns! Yum!~

Kalalabas lang ni Chanyeol ng bathroom nila at nakita niya ang asawa na nakaupo sa harap ng vanity mirror at naglalagay ng mga skin care products niya. Ang bango talaga ng asawa niya. May distinct na amoy na kahit ihalo mo pa sa maraming tao, makikilala at makikilala pa rin niya.

Nilapitan niya ito, yumuko, at tsaka yumakap sa likod nito. He pressed a soft kiss on his husband’s temple.

“Ang bango bango talaga ng hon ko. Amoy baby hmmm…” Chanyeol sniffed his head gently one last time bago hinalikan ulit.

“Hmm...ikaw din naman. You smell so good all the time.” Tumayo si Baekhyun at humarap sa asawa. Desire is visible in his eyes. Hindi lang talaga si Chanyeol ang nagtitimpi dito. He kissed his husband and the other returned it with so much passion.

Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil bigla siyang tinulak ni Baekhyun paupo sa vanity chair nila. He looked at his husband and saw a naughty look in his eyes. May binabalak ang asawa niya...at alam niyang magugustuhan niya ito. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun swayed his hips sexily habang naglalakad palapit nang palapit sa kinauupuan niya. Nakahawak ito sa tali ng robe niya at unti-unti kinakalas ang pagkakatali. 

Fck! His husband is giving him a show! A strip tease show! Kung kanina eh matigas na si JJ, ngayon mas lalo pa itong tumigas! Feeling niya, pwede niya na itong ipampalo na parang batuta. 

Baekhyun slowly removed his robe and let it slide on his smooth skin. Bawat pagdulas ng robe sa katawan ni Baekhyun, nakasunod ang mata ni Chanyeol. Uhaw na uhaw na ang loko. 

Nang tuluyan nang matanggal ang saplot ni Baekhyun ay lumuhod ito sa harapan ng asawa at ngayon ay nakatanghod sa alaga ng asawa na nanghihingi ng atensyon. 

Pakiramdam naman ni Chanyeol ay lalabasan na siya nang lumuhod ang asawa sa harap niya. Di naman to first time pero for some reason, sobrang sexy tignan ng asawa niya tonight. 

[tapos dagdag mo na rin siguro na deprived na talaga siya] 

“B…” Chanyeol hissed when B gave his cock a small lick. Grabe sobrang seductive ng asawa niya. Di niya alam kung tatagal ba siya dito. Tuluyan niyang naisandal ang ulo nang isubo nang buong-buo ng asawa niya si JJ. No mercy mga beh. Baekhyun swallowed it easily. Kitang-kita na well-trained! Chaaar ~ haha!

Napahawak ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol ulo ng asawa at di mapiligan ng mapasabunot nang kaunti. He also guided Baekhyun’s head na sarap na sarap sa pagsupsop at pagdila ng alaga niyang basang-basa na ng laway at pre-cum.

“H-Hon, papatayin mo ba ako sa sarap?” medyo gigil na sabi ni Chanyeol habang hawak hawak pa rin ang ulo ng asawa. He then leaned down a bit at iniangat ang mukha ng asawa bago sinakop ang mga labi for a very messy kiss. Napaungol sila sa sarap

Ang kalat na talaga.

Chanyeol suddenly pull Baekhyun on his lap at doon ay pinagpatuloy ang pakikipaghalikan sa asawa. Habang hinahalikan ay sinapo niya ang matatambok na puwet ni Baekhyun tsaka ipinalibot ang mga hita nito sa bewang niya bago tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kama.

Inilapag niya ang asawa sa kama at hinila ang mga binti papunta sa hulihan ng kama hanggang bewang na lang ang nakalapat. Lumuhod si Chanyeol sa paanan ng kama tsaka inilagay ang mga binti ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya. Pumuwesto si Chanyeol sa pagitan ng makinis at malamang hita ng asawa. His eyes scream lust and want.

“My turn…” mapang-akit na bulong ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang yumuko at sakupin ng mainit niyang bibig ang namumula at tigas na tigas na tite ni Baekhyun. Di naman napigilan ni Baekhyun na mapaungol nang malakas. He did not bother to control his voice dahil wala naman ang mga bagets. Na-boost naman ang ego ni Chanyeol upon hearing his husband kaya naman mas hinusayan niya pa ang ginagawa.

Chanyeol let go of his dick and lick his way down to the part of his husband that he loves the most. Inilapat ni Chanyeol ang dila nila sa butas ng asawa at dilaang mabuti. Unang dila pa lang halos mabaliw-baliw na si Baekhyun. Napasabunot na rin siya dito, at sa sobrang sarap ay inidiniin niya pa lalo ang mukha ng asawa sa kanyang nagmamakaawang butas.

“Babe, you really want to kill me no?” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng paghalik at pagdila sa puwet at tite niya. Tangina neto galing sa multitasking eh no. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun lalabasan na siya, konting himas at dila na lang pero biglang binagalan ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa at tinignan siya ulit na may halong pang-aasar.

“Oo, tangina ka, mapapatay kita kapag di mo inayos yang ginagawa mo diyan. Ugh! Stop teasing Dy, and finish me!” may tunog nagmamakawa na sa boses ni Baekhyun. Eh shuta kanina niya pa gusto makaraos din eh.

Syempre nga, bilang mabait na asawa naman to si Chanyeol at ayaw niya matuluyan ang inis ni B, ay sinunod naman niya ito ay bumalik sa pagdila at pagsalsal sa kanya. His husband wants to come? Pwes, he will deliver! Chanyeol pushed his tongue inside Baekhyun that made his husband quiver and scream his name.

“I’m-…I’m cumming…Dy!!” pagkasigaw ay nilabasan si Baekhyun ng napakaraming mainit na tamod. Ang kalat. Tumalsik ito sa mukha ni Chanyeol, meron nasa kamay niya, nasa tiyan at dibdib ni Baekhyun…kalat na talaga.

_Nakakalibog lalo tignan hayop na yan_. Sa isip isip ni Chanyeol.

Kahit di pa nakakarecover sa sarap si Baekhyun ay bumalik ulit si Chanyeol para dilaan ang asawa. Sinimulan niya sa utong nito na natalsikan din ng sarili niyang tamod. Sarap na sarap silang dalawa sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol nang biglang…

“Hon, your phone is ringing.” _Puta, heto na naman ba???_

“Let it be, titigil din yan.” pinagpatuloy pa rin ni Chanyeol ang pag-abuso sa dibdib ng asawa.

“Baka importante yan, please answer it hmm?”

“Tsk fine!” he swears makakaltukan niya talaga kung sino man tong wrong timing na tumatawag na to lalo na kung di naman importante. He took his phone and agad na kinalimutan ang sinabi ng makita kung sinong tumatawag. Ang mama niya.

“Hello ma, yes po?” nakatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya, and sumensyas na i-loud speaker ang phone para marinig din niya.

“Sorry nak, nakakahiya man baka naabala naming kayo ni Baek, pero kasi si Byul eh. She was crying and can’t sleep because of her teddy daw. Eh hinanap ko na sa mga gamit niya. Wala naman. I don’t know what teddy is she referring to. May naiwan ba siya diyan?” pagkarinig ay agad na pumunta si Baekhyun sa kwarto ng mga bata to look kung nandoon ba. Sumunod naman siya sa asawa at napakamot na lang sa nangyayari.

“Wait ma, we will check. Hay.” Asar na asar na naman si Chanyeol, sa dami naman kasi ng makakalimutan nilang ipadala, yung teddy bear niya pa. Sa hindi malamang dahilan, hindi nakakatulog ang prinsesa nila kapag wala ito sa tabi niya. Iiyakan niya talaga ito hanggat hindi niya ito nakukuha.

Maya-maya pa ay kinalabit na siya ng asawa at ipinakita ang teddy ng anak. Sabay silang napabuntong-hininga mag-asawa. Napasandal na lang si Baekhyun sa dibdib ng asawa. Wala, wala na naman. Tablado na naman sila. Wala naman silang choice kung hindi dalhin ito sa anak nila. Di nila matitiis na umiyak yon magdamag.

“We found it Ma, dadalhin na lang namin diyan. Can I please talk to Byul?” pinipilit ni Chanyeol na maging mahinahon ang boses niya. Mababaliw na talaga siya sa sakit…sa sakit ng balls niya. Puta.

“He-hello…Daddy?” humihikbi pa rin ang prinsesa niya. Nawala na tuloy ang inis niya. Kasalanan naman nila to.

“Hi baby doll. We found Teddy na. Please don’t cry na ha. Papa and I will go there in just a few minutes. Can you wait po?” malambing na kinausap ni Chanyeol ang prinsesa nila. Whipped na whipped talaga siya dito kaya kahit anong inis niya, nawawala agad basta ito na ang kausap niya.

“Okay po Daddy. Bilis ka po Daddy ha. Where’s Papa?” iniabot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya sa asawa. “Hanap ka.”

  
  


“Hi baby ko. Papa’s sorry baby. I forgot to put Teddy in your bag. Punta na kami ni Daddy okay? Don’t cry na ha.” Medyo nagu-guilty talaga si Baekhyun sa nangyari.

“Yes, po papa I will not cry na. I miss you papa”

“Miss you too doll. Wait for us ha.” Ibinalik na ni Baekhyun ang phone ng asawa at nagsimulang mag-asikaso paalis. Sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya pagkaraang magpaalam sa ina at magsabi na papunta na sila.

Naupo muna si Chanyeol sa kama nila after magsuot ng shorts at simpleng t-shirt. “Hon, mababaliw na talaga ako. Ano ba tong mga anak natin. Lagi na lang talaga.” Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol sabay yakap sa bewang ng asawa na tumayo sa harap niya.

“Di ko rin alam Dy, pero today’s totally our fault. Dapat yun ang una nating chineck talaga. Hay. Sorry ulit Hon.” Umiling iling naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng asawa.

“Not your fault baby. Yaan mo na. Makakabawi rin tayo. Let’s go?” malungkot pa rin si Baekhyun pero alam naman niyang wala na silang magagawa ngayon. Tumango ito at sabay silang lumabas ng kwarto papunta sa sasakyan nila.

Hay. Another night of unfulfilled desires :( *sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*

***

"Dy, napaliguan mo ba ba si Yuan?" Sigaw ni Baekhyun from the other room kung saan busy siyang bihisan at ayusan si Byul ang bagong paligong si Byul. niya. May hinahabol kasi siyang report na hinihingi ang tatay niya. Si Yuan nasa rubber mat at nilalantakan yung natitira pa sa strawberries na bigay ni Baekyun kanina. Sinabihan siya kanina ni Baekhyun na bantayan si Yuan at paliguan after nito kumain ng strawberry.

Pumasok si Baekhyun sa home office nila kasama si Byul na ayos preskong-presko na at nakita si Yuan sa mat na messy na. "Petsa na dy, ano ba yan! Lagkit na lagkit na si Yuan eh. Dapat pinaliguan mo na yan! Chanyeol naman eh"

Binuhat ni Baekhyun ang bunsong anak at hinalikan ang pisngi na may talsik pa ng strawberry. "Oh my gosh baby, messy naman niyan. My little strawberry." Pinanggigigilan pa ulit ni Baekhyun bago pinaling ang tingin sa asawa at tinignan ito nang masama.

"Tamo to. Sabi niya siya bahala kay Yuan. Natapos na ako kay Byul wala ka pa ring nagagawa, hinaayaan mo lang siya dito sa mat." 

Chanyeol just smiled apologetically at his husband, sabay kamot sa ulo. "Sorry na, bawi ako laters ha. Tapusin ko lang talaga tong hiningi ni Dad. Tinawagan ako bigla eh."

"Walang laters" inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun bago pumunta sa kwarto ng mga bata para asikasuhin si Yuan.

Natatawang napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa asawa. _Sungit._ Kailangan niya talaga bumawi mamaya.

Ang tanong lang, paano babawi ba?

***

Nakahiga na si Baekhyun at busy sa cellphone niya nang makalabas si Chanyeol sa bathroom nila. Nakasuot lang ito ng oversized shirt na natatakpan ang kalahati ng mapuputing hita nito. Di sure ni Chanyeol kung may suot itong boxer. Pero malamang sa malamang meron, lalo na nabwisit to sa kanya kanina.

May time kasi na kapag gusto ring supresahin ni Baekhyun ang pagod na si Chanyeol, eh hindi ito magsusuot ng boxer under his shirt just to tease and give his husband a [good] show. Pampatanggal lang ng pagod. Sherep no?

Anyways, he needs to apologize talaga! Or else he will not be getting any tonight at HINDI NA PWEDE YON! Parang-awa talaga.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang towel na ginamit niya sa pagpapatuyo ng buhok sa hamper bago tumuloy sa kama nila mag-asawa. Humiga ito sabay yakap sa bewang ng asawa. Isiniksik pa nito ang ulo niya sa leeg nito. Parang batang naglalambing naman.

Parang wala lang naman kay Baekhyun at patuloy pa rin siya sa pag-cecellphone. Di naman niya iniwasan o tinanggihan ang lambing ng asawa, di nga lang niya pinapansin…[PA]….

“Hon, uy…sorry na nga kasi kanina hmmm?” malambing na sabi ni Chanyeol habang masuyong hinahalikan ang leeg ng asawa at hinahaplos halpos ang tagiliran nito kung saan nakapatong na ang kamay niya.

_Nakakakiliti._

Pero, apakagaleng talaga oh. Naipasok na agad ang kamay sa loob ng damit ni Baekhyun. Inilapag ni Baekhyun ang phone niya sa bedside table nila at pumihit para harapin ang asawa. Umusog naman nang kaunti si Chanyeol paitaas para magtama ang mata nila. Nginitian niya ulit ang asawa, yung ngiti na may mensaheng _“sorry na, please”_ bago hinawakan ang pisngi nito at masuyong hinaplos.

Hindi gumanti ng ngiti si Baekhyun at napabuntong-hininga lang but he leaned towards his husband’s touch. Hindi na rin galit o inis ang eskpresyon niya kaya alam ni Chanyeol na abswelto na siya.

“Sorry na hmm?” ulit niya.

“Oo na nga. Pasalamat ka, namimiss na rin kita. Kung hindi titiiisin kita. Nakakainis ka rin kasi minsan eh no? Minsan mo na nga lang asikasuhin mga anak mo eh, di mo pa magawa.” Baekhyun’s pouting while ranting at his husband.

_Cute talaga._

“Sorry na nga, kasi promise B, gagawin ko naman yung bilin mo kung hindi lang dahil kay Dad. Yaan mo susumbong ko kay Mom yun bukas.”

“Siraulo. Yaan mo na. I was just really tired na rin kasi earlier.” Baekhyun hugged his husband and this time siya naman ang gusto magpa-cuddle. Siniksik niya ang ulo niya broad chest ng asawa. It’s so warm and cozy lalo na kapag niyakap pa siya pabalik nito.

“Aww, I’m sorry baby, here let me ease up some of your tired muscles.” Bumangon si Chanyeol at lumuhod sa kama bago pinadapa si Baekhyun at itinaas ang damit nito with the intent of giving him a massage.

Tama nga siya. May boxers ang asawa niya. Meh, maya ka lang. Mawawala ka rin.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang lavender oil at pinatakan ang likod ni Baekhyun. Naglagay din siya sa kamay bago sinimulang hilutin ang batok at balikat ni Baekhyun. Unang hagod pa lang niya ay isang masarap na ungol na ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun.

Heavenly talaga ang kamay ni Chanyeol. His big and calloused hands can do so many amazing things. Of course, mga mars alam ni Baekhyun yan dahil proven and tested ang husay ng kamay ng asawa niya. Ikaw ba naman fingeri- ay ooppps…

Going back.

Bumaba na ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa gitnang bahagi ng likod ni Baekhyun. Nakikita niya na nagrerelax na ang mukha ng asawa.

“Sarap, hon?” nakangising tanong ni Chanyeol sa asawa. Tumango lang naman si Baekhyun bilang sagot. “Babe, wag ka matutulog ha. Mamaya sa sobrang nasarapan ka diyan, makatulog ka na.” Di pa pwede makatulog to, paTITIkimin niya pa to eh.

“Bakit anong binabalak mo ha?” tanong ni Baekhyun na nakakahalata na na may ibang agenda ang asawa sa masaheng binigay nito.

“Wala naman, sabi ko lang diba I’ll ease up your tired muscles.” Yumuko si Chanyeol para halikan ang pisngi ng asawa. Nakangisi pa rin. Loko talaga. Halatang may masamang balak eh.

“Parang di naman tired yung muscles ko diyan.” Sagot ni Baekhyun, referring to Chanyeol’s hand na ngayon ay nasa pwet niya na at nilalamas ito. Natatawa na rin siya kahit paano…at _nalilibugan_.

Ayan na nga ba sinasabi sa hula.

“Di ba to pagod? Ang tambok eh, feeling ko mabigat to Hon eh, di ba nakakapagod buhatin?” Sinarapan pa ni Chanyeol ang paglamas sa pwet ang asawa at maya -maya pa ay umusog siya pababa to face his husband’s plump ass. He kissed them at pinanggigilan pa nga daw.

“Gago. Pinagsasabi mo diyan.” Tuluyan nang natawa si Baekhyun sa kalokohan ng asawa. Pero natigil siya sa pagtawa at napakapit sa unan niya nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na pinaghiwalay ang mga pisngi ng pwet niya. He can feel his husband’s breath near his hole.

Shet, ang init. Ang sarap mameeee!

“Ch-Chanyeol…”

“Shh babe, ako bahala sa’yo. Relax ka lang, tatanggalin ko pagod mo.”

Dahan-dahang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang daliri sa mamasa-masang butas ng asawa niya. Nilabas masok niya muna ang isa niyang daliri, gauging kung okay na bang pasukin pa ng isa pang daliri. Medyo matagal na rin kasi simula nung huli nila tong ginawa dahil nga busy siya sa work at ang mga anak nila nga ay mga kontrabida ng JJ niya kaya naman maingat si Chanyeol.

“Feeling good?” dalawang daliri na ang ipinasok ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Grabe, alam niyang kailangan niyang i-prep mabuti ang asawa niya kaya kahit tigas na tigas na rin siya eh, tiis-tiis pa rin muna siya kahit bayong-bayo na talaga siya.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun sa tanong niya sabay ungol nang pagkasarap-sarap. Sarap talaga pakinggan ng asawa niya kapag nasasarapan.

“Add ka pa isa, Dy.” Hiling ni Baekhyun. That’s it! Nawala na yung pagtitimpi ni Chanyeol ng marinig ang request ng asawa.

He plunged his three fingers all at once and drilled his husband eagerly. Basang-basa na yung daliri ni Chanyeol, while Baekhyun cannot contain his moans anymore.

“Ahhh~sarap Dy, tangina. More pa!” impit na hiyaw ni Baekhyun.

“Daliri ko pa lang to sarap na sarap ka na? Paano pa kapag yung tite ko na yung tumira sa’yo? Baka masundan na natin talaga si Yuan niyan hon. Gusto mo yon?”

“Yes, yes, please.” Parang wala sa sariling sagot ni Baekhyun. Pero keri, yun din naman goal nila talaga eh.

Tumayo sandali si Chanyeol at mabilis na hinubad ang boxers niya bago bumalik sa kama. Kitang kita ni Baekhyun si JJ na tayong tayo at in full attention. Ready na mangwasak si JJ!

Ready na rin siya magpawasak.

Ready na sila pareho nang biglang…

…tumunog yung child monitor!

_ANAK NG TIPAKLONG NAMAN!!!!!_

Si Yuan. NA NAMAN.

Naiyak dahil naubos na pala ang dede.

They both groaned sa sobrang frustration. Walang makakilos agad, pero kailangan dahil ang lakas na ng iyak ni Yuan. Bumangon na si Chanyeol para ihanda ng gatas ni Yuan. Di na niya sinuot ang boxers ulit. Tangina paano niya susuotin eh, tigas na tigas siya. Oversensitive na siya, ayaw niya madikitan ng kung ano ang JJ niya, maliban na lang ng Baekkie Buns ng kanyang honey.

Si Baekhyun naman, isinuot lang ang shirt tapos ay pumunta sa kwarto nila Yuan para aluin ang anak habang hinihintay ang gatas nito. Frustrated din siya pero again, mas mahalaga ang anak nila kesa sa libog no.

Kumuha muna ng loose shorts si Chanyeol bago pumasok sa kwarto ng mga anak para ibigay ang gatas ni Yuan. Nang maiabot ang dede, ay iiwan na sana ng mag-asawa ang anak para ipagpatuloy ang naudlot na activity. Pero mukhang inatake ng pagiging _CB_ ang cute na cute na si Yuan at ayaw pakawalan ang laylayan ng damit ni Baekhyun tapos ay yumakap pa nga. Tumigil na sa pag-ungot si Yuan dahil katabi na nito ang Papa niya at may nakapasak na dede sa kanya. 

On the other hand, si Chanyeol naman ang gusto umungot dahil mukhang tablado na naman siya tonight. “Hon, gusto ko na rin dumede.” Paungot na bulong nito sa tenga ng asawa habang yakap yakap siya sa likuran. Akala mo bata na nagbabadya ng tantrums eh. PERO, talaga namang malapit na siyang magtantrums! Literal na ilang linggo na silang walang Rated-18 na ganap. Ilang beses na silang nakokontra! Anubaaaaa!

  
  


Sinaway lang siya ni Baekhyun at sinabing maghintay sandali.

_Ilang linggo na nga ako naghihintay eh!_

Namimiss niya na ang mahigpit na yakap ng buns nito sa light saber niya. Huhuhu! Parang-awa naman. Ang lapit na kanina eh, ipapasok na lang eh. Deputa talaga. Lagi na lang tuwing kung kelan ipapasok na tong pagkalaki-laki niyang tite.

Don’t get him wrong ha, mahal na mahal niya ang mga anak niya kahit lagi siyang sinasabing naiinis siya sa pagiging CB ng mga ito, pero the man has his needs too kaseee! Kelangan din ng alagang BB ang kayang JJ. T_T 

“B…baby….huyyy…” bulong ulit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Beke nemen pwede na sila magpatuloy. Sinilip niya si Yuan at nakita niya na nakapikit na ito at lumuwag na ang pagkakahawak sa damit ni B. Tulog na. Yasssss.

Ayos. Heto na talaga makakapagdilig na siya. Nararamdaman niya na unti-unti ng gumising ulit ang JJ niya. Excited na rin talaga makakadyot. Tsk!

_Lamog ka na talaga saken._ Naisip ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa masarap na pwet ng asawa.

Kinalabit niya ulit si Baekhyun at inaya na bumalik sa kwarto nila “Baek, tara na…”

Walang sagot.

Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang sarili gamit ang mga braso para silipin ang asawa. Gustong umiyak ni Chanyeol sa nakita niya. Nakatulog na ang asawa niya. Nakatulog na ang didiligan niya.

Puta. Gusto nang umiyak ni JJ eh! Napabagsak na lang ulit si Chanyeol sa kama ng anak nila at naipatong ang kanang braso sa nag-iinit na niyang mukha.

_Puta talaga._

***

“Dad~~~~sorry na kagabi hmmm?” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his sulky husband na abala sa pag-aasikaso ng gamit niya papasok sa opisina. Panay ang pa-cute ni Baekhyun at hindi inaalis ang pagkakalingkis ng mga braso sa katawan ng asawa. Hinahayaan lang naman siya ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya.

Syempre gustong maging rational ni Chanyeol. Wala naman talagang kasalanan ang asawa niya sa nangyari. Siguro nga nakatulong ang masahe niya with lavender oil pa man din kaya nakatulog agad si Baekhyun. Understandable naman talaga but still, hindi niya mapigilan na ma-disappoint.

“Galit ka pa ba Dad?” Baekhyun was pouting with sad eyes pa. Grabe di niya talaga kayang tiisin ang pouting Baekhyun. Napaka-cute at di kaya ng heart niya ang sight na ito.

_Stay strong heart!_

Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol before wrapping his arms sa very sexy na bewang ng asawa. He leaned down and kissed his husband’s nose as a sign of affection.

“Di ako galit hon…just disappointed? I guess…and VERY MUCH DEPRIVED.” Natawa silang pareho sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo naman, miss na miss na si JJ si BB. Pero tong mga anak mo talaga hay nako. Kelan ba madidiligan ni JJ yan si BB? I miss you na talaga.” This time Chanyeol kissed his husband’s lips sweetly while Baekhyun placed his arms on his husband’s shoulders and answered his kiss with much eagerness.

“Sorry dad, hmm? Hayaan mo babawi talaga tayo, promise. I miss our intimate moments too you know. Mas mataas lang talaga nag tolerance ko sayo Dy hehe.” Nakayakap pa rin sila sa isa’t isa while slowly swaying and enjoying each other’s view.

“Paalaga muna natin sila ulit kanila mama this weekend, okay ba yon?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman talaga nila iniiwan ang mga bata sa mga magulang nila kung hindi nila mismo ang humihiling. Napipilitan lang sila minsan na makiusap kapag may mahalaga silang aasikasuhin sa negosyo nila, iiniiwan nila ang mga bata, either sa mama ni Chanyeol o mama ni Baekhyun, alinman sa dalawa ang hindi busy.

Pero ayun nga, madalas sila naman ang nag-ooffer na alagaan ang mga apo nila para daw magkaroon sila ng quality time, [de, ang totoo nag-ooffer sila para madagdagan ang mga apo hehe] pero itong si Baekhyun kasi nahihiya. Of course, mga anak nila kasi yon kaya mas gusto niyang sila pa rin ang mag-alaga. Tingin naman si Chanyeol considered ‘emergency’ na ito kaya gusto niyang pilitin talaga si Baekhyun na ipaaalaga ang mga anak nila.

“Hmmm…let’s see muna Dad ha, ayaw ko naman maabala sila mama. Baka naman behave na sila this weekend and matulog nang maaga. Let’s just spoil them a bit at baka mapagbigyan tayo. What do you think?”

“Okay sige, if that’s what you want. Pero kapag di pa rin ako naka-score sa weekends, buong linggo ko sila iiwan kay Mama!” It’s Chanyeol’s turn to pout naman. Kakatawa talaga tong asawa niya, yung topak minsan talo pa yung mga anak nila eh. Now you know kung kanino namana ng mga bagets yung pagiging spoiled nila.

“Okay, okay…now go na sa office para makauwi ka rin nang maaga.” Hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang asawa sa labi bago ito inaya palabas ng kwarto nila. Naabutan nilang mag-asawa na nasa sala ang mga anak at tahimik na nanonood ng kanilang paboritong Badanamu. Nakaupo sa sofa si Chanhyun samantalang nakaupo naman sa rubber mat sina Byul at Yuan. Naasahan na rin si Chanhyun na tignan ang mga kapatid pansamantala kapag may ginagawa si Baekhyun. Pero syempre mas kampante pa rin si B kapag katabi siya ng mga ito.

Focused na focused ang mga jugets sa panonood na hindi na napansin na andoon na ang kanilang mga magulang kung hindi pa sila tinawag ng mga ito.

“Babies, daddy will go to work na. You say bye bye na.” Binuhat ni Baekhyun si Yuan at iniharap sa daddy nito. Agad naman siyang pinaulanan ng halik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.

“Ba-bye daddy!” sabi ni Yuan na may pagkaway pa. Cute talaga ng kambal niya.

“Daddy, pasalubong ha!” sabi naman ni Byul na nakayakap na sa mahaba niyang binti. Nginitian niya ang prinsesa bago binuhat at hinalikan din.

“Sure Princess, what would you like to have ha?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang inaayos buhok ng mahal na prinsesa niya.

“Dy…” singit ni Baekhyun na may warning sa tono ng boses. Ayaw ni Baekhyun hanggat maari na iniispoiled ni Chanyeol ang mga bata by giving them whatever they ask. Sure, they can afford kung ano man ang gusto nito pero still. For B, it’s bad.

“Yaan mo na, minsan lang naman eh.” Depensa naman ni Chanyeol na nakangiti lang sa asawa. Inulit ni Chanyeol ang tanong sa prinsesa niya tsaka ito sumagot ng “ _Strawberries_!” Hilig talaga sa strawberry. _Just like her Papa._

Hmmm. Siguro pwede siyang bumili ng extrang strawberries…para sa rated-spg activities nila ng asawa niya. You know…sometimes you need to get creative. Hehe.

_Ay talaga ka ba, Chanyeol? Thinking of something lewd about sa very innocent strawberries na hiling ng prinsesa mo?_

“Bye daddy. Ingat ka po.” Huling nagpaalam sa kanya si Chanhyun na nakatayo sa tabi ng Papa niya. Very mature ito para sa age niyang 6 years old. Responsible kuya at talaga namang maaasahan. Smart at handsome pa. Wala na talaga silang mahihiling pa sa panganay nila.

“Thanks, kuya. You help Papa ha.” Hinalikan ito ni Chanyeol sa noo bago humarap kay Baekhyun at hinalikan ang asawa sa labi at tuluyan nang umalis para pumasok.

***

“Good Morning Mr. Park.” bati ng assistant niyang si Mr. Lee. Nasa 40’s na ito at matagal na naninilbihan sa pamilyang Park. Mas gusto ni Chanyeol na siya ang maging assistant niya kesa mag-hire ng bago at bata-bata. Ayaw niyang pagmulan ng selos ni Baekhyun yon. Loyal naman siya kaya di naman talaga nag-aalala si Baekhyun, pero kasi based sa experience, marami talagang ahas sa paligid na kahit na pamilyadong tao na siya eh, ayaw talaga paawat at sinusubukan pa rin siyang landiin. Mga haliparot.

“Morning, Lee. Can you please call Jongin? Thanks!” dirediretsong naupo si Chanyeol sa upuan niya. Isinandal niya ang ulo sa sandalan at napapikit. He feels tired and unsatisfied. Eh syempre, di naman talaga siya satisfied kagabi. Napakanta na naman siya ng _All by Myself_ sa banyo kagabi matapos katulugan ng asawa habang iniraraos ang libog na dulot ng attempt niyang maka-iskor.

Idinilat lang niya ang mata nang marinig na bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Jongin.

“Parang alam ko na kung mo ‘ko pinatawag. You got blue balled na naman no?” Natatawang naupo si Jongin sa harap ng kaibigan. Madalas siyang pinapatawag nito kapag kailangan niya mag-rant about sa mga frustrations niya about sa family life nila.

“Napipikon na ako pare. Parang may time na gusto ko na ibenta mga anak ko, lalo na si Yuan.” Naihilamos ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa mukha dahil naalala na naman niya ang nangyari kagabi. _Shit_ _talaga_.

“Parang gago to. Benta talaga? Baka gusto mong tagain ni Baek yang hinaharap mo? Loko ka.” Amused na amused talaga si Jongin sa mukha ng kaibigan niya. He experienced that too alright? May dalawa silang anak ni Kyungsoo, ages 7 at 5. Alam niya ang feeling na ma-cock block ng sariling anak kaya naman nakakarelate siya kay Chanyeol somehow. Kaso kasi simula ng tumungtong ng apat na taon ang bunso nila, mas naging maayos na ang tulog nito at hindi na hinahanap madalas ang mga magulang niya kaya naman buhay na buhay ang nightly activities nila these days.

Chanyeol be like: _Sana all._

“Tangina ka. Tinatawanan mo lang ako palibhasa laging masaya yang tite mo pag gabi.”

“Bibig mo oy, parang wala ka sa opisina ah. Tsaka sure ka bang gabi lang?” Pang-aasar pa lalo ni Jongin sa kanya kaya lalo siyang napasimangot.

“Tangina mo, lumayas ka sa harap ko.” Binato ni Chanyeol si Jongin ng ballpen bilang ganti. Kayamot talaga. Bakit kasi naman di man lang siya mapagbigyan ng mga anak. Ugh.

“Gago! Ang sakit! Pinatawag-tawag mo ako dito tapos palalayasin mo ‘ko?” Di naman kita sa mukha niya ang sakit, tinatawanan niya pa rin ang kaibigan sa problema nito.

“Deserve mo yan. Bwisit ka.”

“Lol, sige na at least ito lang masakit, de yung tite.”

“Kadiri ka.”

“Oh, ako nagsimula?”

“Ulol ka kasi. Serysohin mo ako! Ano bang gagawin ko sa mga anak ko?” Badtrip na talaga si Chanyeol. He can’t believe na ito ang una niyang aabalahin so early in the morning sa opisina. Napasabunot na lang si Chanyeol sa buhok niya. Sumasakit ulo niya kakaisip.

[PERO KASI NGA! Kelangan na niya ng romansa at kelangan na masundan ni Yuan!!!! Paano ba kase???]

“Alam mo pare ha, sinasabi ko sa’yo paalaga mo muna sila sa in-laws mo o sa parentsa mo. Kung gusto niyo talaga ng quality time ni Baek na pangmatagalang oras, kailangan niyo talaga malayo sa mga bata. Kasi tol, for sure meron at meron yang kukulitin sa inyo.” Seryoso na this time si Jongin sa pakikipag-usap sa kanya. Wala talaga silang matatapos kung makikipaglokohan siya dito kahit pa gusto niya pa sana itong makitang desperado.

“Yang si Yuan nga feeling ko lang ha, feeling ko nagpapansin lang din kasi yan sa’yo kasi alam mo naman kapag weekdays halos di na kayo magkita niyan dahil busy ka sa trabaho mo. Tapos kapag weekends na nasa bahay ka, puro ka naman Baekhyun…kaya siguro ganyan mga anak mo.” 

Napatitig si Chanyeol sa kaibigan sa sinabi nito. Ganoon nga ba naiisip ng mga anak niya? Pero he’s doing his best naman na iparamdam na mga ito na namimiss niya sila at gusto nila ang bonding moments nila lalo na kapag weekends.

Pero…

Yeah…oo nga madalas din na si Baekhyun ang habol niyang makasama kapag araw ng pahinga niya.

Arrgh! Bigla tuloy siyang na-bother sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. What if ganoon nga talaga pala ang nararamdaman nila?

***

Umuwi nang maaga si Chanyeol that day. Masyado siyang nabagabag sa sinabi ni Jongin kaya gusto niyang makausap si Baekhyun tungkol doon. Baka nga kung sakaling ganoon ang naiisip ng mga bata, lalo na ni Yuan eh, magagawan na nila agad ng paraan at matitigil na rin ang pagiging sobrang clingy niya.

“Ang aga mo hon ah, walang masyadong work sa office?” tanong ni Baekhyun na halatang nagulat nang marinig na bumukas ang main door nila at natanaw siya. Sumulyap si Baekhyun sa wall clock nila at nakitang 5:00 pa lang ng hapon.

Humalik muna sa pisngi ng asawa si Chanyeol tsaka sumagot “Meron pa but, I want to talk to you about something so iniwan ko muna.”

Bigla namang kinabahan si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng asawa. Ano naman kaya ito at napaaga pa siya ng uwi para lang kausapin siya. Napansin naman agad ni Chanyeol ang worry sa mukha ng asawa.

“It’s not that serious hon. Don’t worry, I just want to know your thoughts about something. Hmm. Usap tayo later after dinner and na-settle na natin ang kids. Okay?”

Baekhyun just sighed and nodded at his husband. “Okay sige, you go and change na. Tapos help mo ako sa dinner para maaga tayo makakain. I’m still worried diyan sa concern mo.”

“Don’t be. Wala lang yun.” Masuyong hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun tsaka nagpaalam na magpapakita muna sa mga bata.

Nag-aalalang nakatingin si Baekhyun sa asawa na papunta sa mga bata sa playroom nila. Di pa rin siya mapakali.

_I really hope it’s not serious._

***

Nang nakapagdinner na ang pamilya at naasikaso na ang mga bata para makapagpahinga at makatulog, ay ang napagkasunduan ng mag-asawa na mag-unwind sandali sa veranda nila over wine. Matagal tagal na rin nila itong hindi nagagawa dahil nga ayaw din naman nila na makita sila ng mga bata na umiinom. But they thought this is the perfect moment to have it.

“So…ano nga?” simula ni Baekhyun habang inaabot ang wine glass ng asawa sabay upo sa lap nito. Ay nako atat na siya sasasabihin ng asawa.

Chanyeol thanked him and took a sip of his wine “De, kasi ganto hon. Nagkausap kasi kami ni Jongin kanina-”

“You were ranting about our sex life again no??” mataray na putol Baekhyun sa asawa. Nako, kilala na niya ito basta si Jongin ang kausap. Parang sila lang din kasi ni Kyungsoo ito kapag sila naman ang nagkita.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Galing din talaga nito. Kilalang-kilala siya. “Okay, I was pero kasi nga hon diba!?” Chanyeol was exaggerating his facial expressions to show his frustrations in a funny way. Natawa na lang din si Baekhyun.

“Ayun nga, nagtatanong ako ano bang gagawin natin kasi nga di natin maituloy-tuloy ang balak nating baby-making dahil nga napaka-clingy ng mga bata. Lagi ka na lang din binabakuran.”

“Okay….so?”

“And he said na baka raw ganoon ang kids kasi daw nagpapapansin sa atin…sa akin particularly dahil busy ako sa work at hindi na nila ako madalas nakikita. Do you really think that’s the case Hon?”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and intertwined them. Masuyo niyang hinaplos ang palad nito gamit ang hinlalaki niya. Baekhyun find it cute ang mga gesture na ito ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ka ba…parang tange to. Hindi yon ganon.” Baekhyun smiled fondly at his husband. “I mean, feeling ko natataon lang talaga na kapag nasa mood tayo, may nangyayari. Pero hindi yon sadya ng kids. As for sa namimiss ka nila kaya nagpapapansin, well, siguro? Totoo naman yon na namimiss ka ng mga bata, lalo na ni Yuan. Tignan mo naman puro Daddy yan kapag nandito ka. Pero ayun nga, I believe na hindi naman talaga nila sinasadya na i-cock block kayo ni JJ.”

“Tingin mo talaga?” Pinulupot ni Chanyeol ang mga braso niya sa bewang ng asawa at tumingin sa kanya. He was pouting. CHANYEOL.WAS.POUTING! Napaka-cute talaga ng asawa niya. Jusme, paano bang di magiging super cute ang mga anak nila kung ganito ba naman ang asawa niya.

Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun sa asawang parang nagtatampo.

“Oo nga, tsaka I make sure naman na the kids understand kung bakit ka late na minsan umuuwi. Ang besides, di ba we make it a point na kapag weekends, family day natin yon? Wag ka masyado mag-isip ng kung ano-ano. Ano ka ba Dy.”

“Sa sobrang sex-deprived ko na siguro talaga to babe, kaya kung ano-ano na naiisip ko.”

“Baliw!” pabirong pinitik ni Baekhyun ang noo ng asawa. “Pero...baka nga. Kailangan na talagang ma-remedyuhan yan. Baka mamaya matuluyan ka.” Baekhyun sexily licked his upper lip and gave his husband a sultry look. 

Napalunok naman si Chanyeol sa ginawa ng asawa. Biglang uminit. Dala na rin siguro ng wine at ng seksing tingin ng asawa kaya biglang nag-init si Chanyeol. Syempre di siya papayag na siya lang ang hot and bothered dito.

“Oo nga hon kelangan na." Bulong ni Chanyeol. "Matutuluyan nang sumabog tong itlog ko kapag di ko pa nailabas to. Tangina, sabik na sabik na ako sa’yo eh. Gusto na talaga kitang tirahin. Gusto kitang buntisin ulit, Hon.” naglakbay ang kaliwang kamay ni Chanyeol pababa sa pwetan ng asawa. Nang makarating ito sa tila ulap sa lambot na pwetan nito ay mariin niya itong pinisil. 

"Well, walang pumipigil sa'yo. Ano pang inaantay mo?"

Sa narinig ay agad na binuhat ni Chanyeol ang asawa at sinunggaban ng halik. Nalalasahan pa ni Chanyeol ang wine na ininom ng asawa. For some reason, mas masarap pala ito kapag nasa bibig ng asawa niya. Damn, halik pa lang grabe tinigasan na siya. Naglakad na siya pabalik ng kwarto nila para ipagpatuloy ang romansahan. 

Baekhyun hooked his legs around Chanyeol naman. Gumaganti din siya ng halik. Sabik na rin siya sa asawa at ito na nga ata ang chance nila. This has to be it! He checked his calendar. Mataas ang chance na makakabuo sila kung gagalingan ng asawa niya ang pag-shoot. 

"Yeol, baby" tawag ni B in between kisses. 

“Yes baby?" Patuloy pa rin siya sa pagpapaligo ng halik sa asawa. He gently placed Baekhyun on their bed at masuyong tinanggal ang natitira pang saplot nito. 

"Fertile ako ngayon, Dy...kaya galingan mo...hmm?" Namula si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya pero worth it naman nang makita ang reaksyon ng asawa. Napatulala ito. His eyes darkened. Maya maya pa ay naging agresibo na ang halik at paglamas nito sa katawan niya. 

"Fck B, why are you so sexy?" Mabilis na hinubad ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng saplot nilang mag-asawa. This time, bibilisan na siya ang galaw niya. He’s so fired up! Tangina na lang talaga kung di pa rin mangyayari ang dapat mangyari. Kelangan niyang maputukan sa loob tong asawa niya. Today’s the day na maisasakatuparan nila si BB#04.

Sinakop ulit ni Chanyeol ang malambot na labi ng asawa. Ipinasok niya ang dila niya sa mainit na bibig nito ay sarap na sarap na nakipagpalitan ng laway. Nang makuntento ay bumaba ang mga labi nito patungo sa makinis na leeg na asawa at doon naman nag-iwan ng bakas. He licked and playfully bite his husband’s neck and collarbones na tiyak na mag-iiwan ng bakas. Baekhyun doesn’t mind tho.

Kung abala ang mga labi ni Chanyeol, abala rin ang mga kamay niya na pinaglalakbay sa buong katawan ng asawa. Pinanggigilan nito ang malalaman na hita ni Baekhyun bago dumako sa matambok niyang pwet na sabik din sa lamas ng asawa. At the same time, ang kamay naman ni Baekhyun ay nakahawak sa malaking tite ng asawa while stroking it lazily.

Chanyeol can’t help but to grunt sa ginagawa ng asawa. Pigil na pigil siyang sumabog. Ayaw niya labasan agad dahil gusto niyang sa loob lang ni Baekhyun labasan. He suddenly flipped his husband so that his back is facing him. Iniangat niya nang kaunti ang bewang nito para nakatuwad ito sa kanya. May idea na si Baekhyun sa gagawin ng asawa kaya naman umayos din siya para makatuwad mabuti at maiprisinta nang mabuti sa asawa niya ang sabik na sabik na rin na butas niya. Ibinuka niya pa ang mga pisngi ng puwetan for a better view kaya naman ang horny meter ni Chanyeol, ayun nag spiked up nang sobra! He licked his lips bago sinunggaban ang masarap na butas ng asawa.

“Ohhh-tangina, Chanyeol!” di napigilang hiyaw ni Baekhyun. Paano ba naman, Chanyeol ate him so good, na halos tumirik ang mga mata niya. Ramdam niya ang malapad na dila nito na naglalabas-pasok sa kanya. Sabayan pa ng matatabang daliri na halinhinan niyang ipinapasok kasama ng dila. Chanyeol’s hand and tongue were massaging his insides well. Sobrang sarap na hindi na niya alam kung paanong kapit pa ang gagawin niya sa unan na kinakapitan niya ngayon.

Nang makuntento sa pagdila at pagfinger itong si Chanyeol ay agad siyang puwesto at hinawakan ang galit na galit na alaga. He stroked himself a few times before rubbing his length against Baekhyun’s quivering hole. Napaungol naman sa ginawa niya ang medyo wala na sa katinuan na si Baekhyun. High na high siya sa sarap.

Dahan-dahang ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa pretty hole ng asawa. Savoring each moment ng matagal na nilang pinakahihintay. He can’t help to moan too nang maipasok nang buo ang alaga niya. Grabe yakap na yakap ng pwet ni Baekyun ang JJ niya. He slowly moved at first, humahanap ng tyempo at tinatantsa ang asawa kung nasasaktan ba ito o ano. Maingat at dahan-dahan pa ang pagbayo niya pero nang marinig ang ungol ng asawa niyang nasasarapan ay may kung anong nag-snap sa kanya at tsaka sinimulang kantutin ang asawa in much faster phase.

“Ahhhhh putangina B, ang sarap!” gigil na gigil na nakahawak si Chanyeol sa bewang ng asawa habang patuloy sa paglabas-masok sa ngayon ay namumula ng butas nito. Tinitiyak talaga ni Chanyeol na bawat pagpasok niya eh, baon na baon hanggang sa kaibuturan ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng tite niya. Tapos grabe hagod kung hagod talaga.

Si Baekhyun naman, di na malaman kung saan kakapit o saan papaling. Sobra-sobra na yung sensation na nararamdaman niya. He is at the verge of cumming. Nang malapit na siya labasan ay nagulat siya dahil biglang hinugot ng asawa ang tite niya at tsaka siya at inihiga nang maayos, his back on the bed now.

Pumuwesto si Chanyeol sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Baekhyun bago ipinasok muli ang kanyang alaga. He slowed down a bit to give his husband some kisses. He looked at him with admiration and love bago pinaliguan muli ng halik. Nangiti naman si Baekhyun sa gesture but he’s sort of frustrated na ngayon pa naisipan bigla ng asawa niya na maging softy. [Yung feelings lang yung soft mga mars, pero yung tite, hard pa din. Don’t worry]

“Hon, I promise to take care if you and our children till the end. Thank you for giving them to me. And thank you sa panibagong baby na aalagaan mo”

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa tiyan ni Baekhyun at hinaplos na akala mo naman talaga may laman na. Idinaan na lang si Baekhyun sa biro ang sinabi ng asawa, pero sobra siyang na-touch naman.

“Parang tange Daddy, wala PA namang laman yan.” Baekhyun reached out for Chanyeol’s lips at hinalikan ito. “Thank you rin for loving and taking care of us. Swerte ko sobra sa’yo Dy.”

Chanyeol just smiled at Baekhyun and kissed him again. Maya maya pa ay unti-unti nang binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo kay Baekhyun. “Heto na lalagyan ko na ng laman to ulit.”

Mabilis na iniangat ni Chanyeol ang mga binti ng asawa at inilagay sa balikat niya. He leaned and bended his husband before picking up the pace at pagkatapos ay binayo ulit niya ito nang sobrang bilis.

Halos tumirik ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat at sarap sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Dahil dito di niya napigilang labasan. He came a lot and it is starting to mess up their bed sheet. He’s so sensitive right now at hindi pa rin tumitigil si Chanyeol sa pagtira sa kanya. He knows, any moment lalabasan na rin ang asawa niya.

“Baek…I-” Di na natapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin at naramdaman na lang niya ang mainit na tamod na sumabog sa loob niya. Puta, lalo siyang nanginig nang maramdaman nilabasan ang asawa sa loob niya. It actually triggers another orgasm. Tuloy tuloy na ang pagtulo ng tamod sa tite niya. Tangina, iba talaga ang isang Park Chanyeol. Sarap mehn.

“Fck. I’m so happy. JJ's so happy too. Finally, got free from cockblocking curse of the kids.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakasiksik ang ulo sa pagitan ng leeg at balikat ng asawa. Medyo pagod pero SUPER satisfied and loko. He can’t stop himself from smiling. Finally, magkakaroon na naman siya ng bagong bunso. Yeah. He’s confident oryt?

“Yeah, buti na lang talaga. Pero yeah, sarap talaga ma-fuck mo Dy.” Sabi na lang ng hingal na hingal na si Baekhyun sa nakangiting asawa sa ibabaw niya.

“Shh ano bang bibig yan, Hon. Marinig ka ni baby.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang tyan ng asawa na akala mo ay tinatakpan para di marinig ang medyo lewd na bibig ng Papa niya.

“Di pa naman siya nakakarinig eh. Tsaka sure ka na ba talagang naka 3-points ka?” Baekhyun playfully asked.

“Edi kung hindi, next round. Uulit-ulitin natin to hanggat makabuo tayo ulit ng bagong prinsesa. Ano G?” panghahamon ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Syempre di naman pinalaking umaatras sa laban si Baekhyun. He smiled and cupped his husband face before giving him a sexy kiss.

“G!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
